Kaeliin Skirata
"That's another thing about me, I am one of the best damn pilots this side of the Outer Rim." :::-Kaeliin Skirata Being that she is a Firrerro, Kaeliin appears very human-like in nature, but she is one of exotic beauty with her golden hued skin. A rare species that is nearly extinct. Her hair is two-toned, crimson and white, like many of her species and her emerald eyes have an extra membrane that is near invisible, allowing her to see into the ultraviolet range of the light spectrum. Another characteristic significant to her species is the ability to heal quite quickly giving her the advantage of being able to survive a direct blaster shot as long as it did not damage anything vital such as the heart or brain. ---- 'History - The Sands of the Past' The Age of Innocence ---- Born Kaeliin Raine Skirata on a rainforest and desert covered planet named Mandalore, located in the Outer Rim Territories, in the Spring of the first harvest of the year. She was a high spirited child, spending most of her time with her Father, Tantos Skirata, son of Reyn Skirata. She learned her survival skills from him that would aid her in the galaxy in the years to come. Though she may not remember much of their time spent together, as he disappeared when she was but 5 standard years old, the skills and things he taught her stuck with her all throughout her 26 years of life, up until this day. An Unanswered Child's Question ---- Thinking she had been born to Jada Le'Saan and Jovii Cicirelli on Coruscant, the galactic center of politics and trading, the Queen of the Core; she was only partially right in this assumption as she had been born to her Firrerreo Mother Jada Le'Saan, but Jovii, also a Firrerreo, was not her biological Father like she had grown up thinking her whole life. Being that she was only the age of 5 standard years old when her true Father, Tantos Skirata, disappeared, Kaeliin hardly had a single memory of him and believed every word her parents told her as they were the only parents she knew for the latter part of her life. Whoever She Turns Out to Be ---- Growing up in 500 Republica, Kaeliin always knew she was different from her parents and those that she was surrounded by. Later she would come to find out that Jovii was not really her biological Father at all, but he had fallen in love with her Mother shortly after her real Father, Tantos Skirata, a famous and feared Mercenary lord and Mandalorian had disappeared; rumored to have been killed. This explained why she was different from the rest of the Clan, but how her Mother, Jada, a conservative politician, had fallen in love with, what was in her eyes for the time being, the epitome of scum and villainy in this Galaxy was beyond Kaeliin and the rest of the Clan. The Clan that had raised her was well known in the political world that revolved around the New Republic Senate. Both her parents were Senators, yet still found the time to raise her, but the problem laid not within the way they raised her. Kaeliin was just too much of a free spirit, someone who didn't like to be tied down and as adventurous as she was, she always found herself in trouble as she had soon grown into the mirror image of her Father Tantos; gifted pilot and all, even rivaling the Corellians as far as her skills went. Embarking on a Path Less Traveled ---- Deciding the life of a politician was not her path to walk, she adventured out into the Galaxy to find herself and her true calling... Coming to the planet of her birth, Mandalore, Kaeliin was lucky enough to stumble upon her Grandfather, Reyn Skirata. Since then he has been teaching her the ways of the Mando'ade that she did not already know. *UNDER CONSTRUCTION...* Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mandalorians